Lost In The Wild
by Razykid
Summary: In this chapter there is a plane crash! where only some people survived. Find out what happens in this chapter of Lost In The Wild.
1. Chapter 1

One day there was a flight to another country. After so long there was some turbulence as normal when landing. The doctor in first class when he was in high school he noticed the turbulence was lasting longer than it should. As a flight attendant walked by him he told her the story of him being a pilot in high school so she said "Its OK i will go ask the pilot." so on her way up there the turbulence got so bad the pilot said "Excuse me flight attendants please sit down right where you are." so they sat down thinking nothing of it. The all of a sudden a big boom happened in the back of the plane! the tail of the plane had flew off! The plane stared spinning out of control! Then the cock pit came off and everyone started screaming! then people flu out of there seats. Then the doctor whose name was Jack flu right out of his seat and landed on a leaf and kept on falling to the ground then blacked out mid fall. then all of a sudden a big explosion happened when he was blacked out and so many people where in there and died during the explosion. But when Jack came to not hurt, maybe a few scratches. He went to help the others and found someone with a piece of metal from the plane in his side knocked out. Jack raced to him to help to make sure he was okay saw he was breathing but was right under a piece of the remaining parts of the plane and so he had to move him but a piece of the landing gear right on him so he called to the other survivors to help him move out of there. Jack said with all the men "ONE, TWO, THREE! PULL!" They all pulled and the men pulled the gear up and Jack pulled the man out. Then he noticed there was a weird wind coming from behind him so he looked, and there was one the the engines/propellers still moving an smoking from going so fast then of course he wanted to stop it. So a man walked right in front of some how not noticing the engine he said "Anyone need any helllllppp!" he flu into the engine and it blew up! One more person LOST.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost In The Wild Chapter 2

After the explosion everyone got to work ti help each other. Jack Spotted a woman on the beach that looked like she was hurting, as he got closer he noticed she was pregnant and was having a contraction. He helped her through the pains then he saw she was right by gasoline by one if the engines that was in fire so he had someone help her to get out of the way while he was searching for something to control the gasoline spilling. Jack wondered off into the jungle and his adrenaline went away so he started to fell his cut in his side. He took off his shirt and hung it on a tree. He looked at and saw it was worse than he thought. Jacks hobby was sewing and he had a small sewing kit on him and thought he could sew it himself but he couldn't reach. The there was ruffling in the bushes and then out comes this woman and Jack asks "Have you ever sewed before?" she answered with " I sewed my curtains back together in my apartment." Jack then replied "Good enough, do you think you can sew this wound together?" she said hesitantly "I can try, but I am not good with blood." Jack was relieved and said "Thank you, what you name?" She started sewing and said "My name in Kate, whats your name?" Jack was in pain from the needle but still answered with "I'm Jack nice to meet you." she replied with a slight grin "Nice to meet you to, but i wish we meet in better circumstances." he replied "Me to, but its still nice to meet you. Kate kept in sewing and she finally finished and said to Jack "All finished!" Jack in reply to Kate saying "Thank you again, but we have to go meet the others hopefully figure out what happened and hope to find the captain and hopefully more survivors.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost In The Wild Chapter 3

The next day some of the survivors gathered up to go on a hike for the captain and other survivors. Jack, Kate and one of there new friend James went up to a mountain where they saw smoke from earlier. But they wanted to go right when the sun was rising. Then someone yell "What is that?!" everyone looked to see something knock down all the trees a it made a deep growling noise. Some one said it sounded like a wolf or a bear but bigger. So everyone said not to go into the the jungle and to leave anyone who is in the jungle behind. Jack then said "We have to go check on them to see if there is someone alive, think what if that was someone you knew so we are still going to save them." no one wanted them to leave but they did right when the sun rose. They headed straight for the smoke. In there way up there Jack spotted a dog, a golden lab. He did'n think anything of it. So they trekked on and then It started raining, just a drizzle then it started coming down harder and harder. But they still trekked on. Back at the beach someone with the name of Jordan stepped up as a leader and have people find tarps small pieces of the planes to make shelter. Jordan started to collect pieces of wood to make a stand for a tarp to collect rain water for fresh water. Everyone was working hard when the man with a small piece of the plane in his side woke up screaming "She's dangerous, She's very dangerous!" Then he started screaming in pain. Someone got so tired of the screaming he just got a piece of wood and knocked him back out. Everyone almost in unison said thank you. Back to the hikers, they had almost made it to the smokey place when they started hearing the growling and the knocking over of trees. Jack whispered "Everyone try to be as quiet as possible." they all did and started walking again. They finally got to the place where the smoke was coming from. They saw it was the cockpit and went inside. There they walked to the door where the captains pilot the ship and they open that door to a dead captain who had fallen right in front of the door. They went inside to find the co pilot. Jack saw he was breathing slowly and jack woke him up to him screaming! Then Jack started shushing him because he knew that monster was close by. Then the captain asked how many were alive. Jack said "About forty-eight." then they heard the growl again and it sounded really close so the captain asked "What is that?" then they saw its gray huge legs and they were all extremely terrified but if they screamed the thing would see then so the all just held it in. They thought all was LOST.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were all trying to breathe as little as possible so the thing would not get them. The pilot was very hurt so Jack because he was a doctor checked him out. "He has a collapsed lung." Jack said in a whisper so he wouldn't let the thing hear them. "He won't last much longer" Again Jack said in a whisper. The thing started sniffing, all of them just held their breath. Then the pilot couldn't hold his breath well and he walked out the broken window to get some air. The thing grabbed him with its big yellow teeth and tor him up and flu him in a tree. Finally the thing walked away after eating the pilot.

"Few" Jack said secretly hoping the thing didn't hear him and comes back. "We got to get out of here" Kate said. "Good idea." Jack replied. So they got out through the broken windshield because that was the closest way out. They started walking back when they heard a sound that sounded like a pig, so they stopped in their tracks listening for the sound again. "Jack get out your knife" Kate said quietly, so he did saying nothing just trying to hear it. Another oinking sound came again but sounded closer. It kept getting louder and louder. "There it is!" Jack yelled. It came really close to him but he stabbed before it was to close. "Yes! We finally get more food than just fish!" Jack said in delight. Kate just smiled back at him. They started heading back with a nice size hog in their hands.

Back at the beach everyone was still setting up camp. When Jack and Kate came back right through the jungle. Someone yelled "Jack and Kate are back!" So everyone raced over to them and saw the hog in their hands. The first thing Jack said was "Does anyone know how to cook and skin this?!" someone spoke up and said "I can, I am John Locke I am a very good hunter and I always deal with these types of things so I can do it." Kate replied "Thank you will be a great help." John replied "Thanks for letting me help." Jack yelled "There was a piece of the plane we found, the cock pit." Everyone showed concern in their faces. Jack then continued "The pilot was there and breathing but with a collapsed lung." Kate interrupted "Then that thing came while the pilot was coming out and caught him and ate part of him then through him in a tree." Everyone gasped. "But it left after that, so we left to, then we heard a sound like a pig chasing us and when it got close I stabbed." Jack said. Kate then said "That's how we got this guy"

That night John Locke skinned it and gave little bits to everyone because they had to salvage it because they didn't want it to go to waste. Locke, that's what everyone started calling him. Locke then said "I will need someone to help me hunt for some more tomorrow." A man named Michael spoke up and said "I will, I love hunting." Locke replied "Thank you, we will start tomorrow." So everyone went to sleep still hoping someone would save them soon.


End file.
